Hechizo de primavera
by Tsuki-chan Scout
Summary: Gracias a sus amigas, Kagome fue llevada a realizar un conjuro que, según ellas, iba a resolver todos sus problemas. [Fic participante del reto "Era Sengoku – Era Actual" del foro "Hazme el amor"] Adv: Lemon.


**Hechizo de Primavera**

**Summary:** Gracias a sus amigas, Kagome fue llevada a realizar un conjuro que, según ellas, iba a resolver todos sus problemas. [Fic participante del reto "Era Sengoku – Era Actual" del foro "Hazme el amor"] Adv: Lemon.

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de InuYasha pertenecen única y exclusivamente a **Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Advertencia: **Lemon.

**Pairing:** InuYasha/Kagome.

**Género:** Romance/Humor.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

La primavera recién comenzaba la estación más hermosa del año: la primavera. Los arboles exhibían orgullosos sus flores y sus llamativos colores. Curiosamente parecía que esta estación afectaba tanto a animales como a humanos, ya que a todos se les veían felices en pareja. Bueno, a casi todos.

El hanyō por fin la había dejado regresar a su época unos días para descansar, porque sinceramente utilizó esta vez sus exámenes como excusa, a pesar de no tener ninguno en realidad.

En esos instantes se encontraba caminando luego de la escuela con sus amigas, quienes iban charlando y riendo, mientras que la brisa mecía sus cabellos.

—Kagome-chan. —le llamó Yuka. La miko dirigió su atención a ella. — ¿Te pasa algo?

—No, no es nada, chicas. —dijo tratando de convencerlas de que nada le ocurría, aunque en realidad esta vez no era nada importante, como solían ser las otras veces.

— ¡Ya sé! — chilló Eri. — ¡Es por ese novio tuyo rebelde que juega a dos bandas, ¿no?!

A Kagome se le resbaló una gotita por la sien. Rápidamente se apresuró a negar lo que sus amigas decían.

— ¡No, no! No es po él, lo juro. —les dijo sonriendo lo más convincentemente posible.

—Dime, Kagome-chan, acaso… ¿Volvió a dejarte por ella? —inquirió Yuka.

—Bueno… de hecho… ella murió hace unos meses atrás. —les dijo con la mirada gacha.

—No es por ser mala persona pero… ¡qué bien! — gritó Yuka—Ahora él tendrá solo ojos para ti, ¿no?

—Etto… Pues la verdad, desde que eso sucedió no hemos hablado sobre ello, me siento mal por su perdida, en serio, no sé… que deba hacer yo. —dijo Kagome, un poco triste.

—Mmm…—se les escuchó a Yuka y Eri, quienes parecían meditar muy en lo profundo del asunto.

—Pues es obvio que seguir con él, ¿no? ¡Sírvele de apoyo! —dijo Ayumi.

— ¡Ayumi! —la regañaron las otras dos.

— ¿Qué dije? — preguntó la pobre confundida.

—Debemos hacer algo para que ese chico tenga solo ojos para Kagome-chan. —dijo Eri decidida.

—Emm, chicas, eso no es necesario. —les dijo Kagome.

— ¡Claro que sí! —le dijo Yuka.

— ¿Qué tal si lo dejamos por ahora y vamos a pasar un tiempo nosotras? Kagome-chan ha estado muy enferma y casi no hemos tenido oportunidad de estar con ella. —dijo Ayumi.

—Sí, demos un paseo por el centro comercial. ¿Les parece? — las chicas asintieron a coro.

Y así las cuatro amigas se dirigieron radiantes hacia el centro comercial. Incluso Kagome, ya que tenía mucho tiempo de no pasar un buen rato, con todos sus viajes al Sengoku, no tenía tiempo de estar con sus amigas y ser una adolescente normal, de ahora, casi dieciocho años.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

El centro comercial estaba prácticamente vacío, a esas horas casi solo había estudiantes, ya que los adultos trabajaban hasta tarde y era día de semana.

Las chicas recorrieron varias tiendas, sin encontrar nada realmente interesante. De tanto caminar se detuvieron a comprar unos refrescos.

—He oído que abrieron una nueva tienda de antigüedades. —dijo Eri. — ¿Qué tal si echamos un vistazo? —le dio un sorbo a su bebida.

—Nunca hemos entrado a una de esas. —dijo Yuka.

Ayumi se acomodó su media cola al terminar su bebida y luego dijo:

—Tal vez haya algo interesante. ¿Qué dices, Kagome-chan?

Simplemente asintió. Al haber estado ya en el Sengoku, había visto muchas cosas antiguas, que en esos momentos eran nuevas, claro, pero tal vez había algo que le llamara la atención. "Tal vez incluso tengan a Tessaiga" pensó divertida.

Entraron una por una a la tienda, que milagrosamente llegaron a encontrar, siendo Kagome la que entró de último.

— ¡FELICITACIONES! — se escuchó un gran aplauso le cayeron varias tiritas de confetis, acompañados por una música festiva.

— ¿Pero qué demonios…? — fue lo que logró articular la miko.

— ¡Felicitaciones, señorita! — le dijo un hombre bien vestido con una sonrisa. — usted ha sido la clienta número cien en visitar la tienda desde su inauguración. Por eso, le entrego aquí unos certificados de regalo, con los cuales podrá canjear cualquier producto que se encuentre en esta tienda, sea lo que sea. — dijo entregándole a Kagome dos pequeños papeles emplasticados.

— ¡Kyaaa! — chillaron sus amigas de la emoción.

— ¡Alégrate, Kagome-chan! ¡Podrás comprar absolutamente cualquier cosa que haya aquí! — dijo emocionada Yuka.

—P-Pero, yo no quiero comprar nada. —tartamudeó Kagome.

— ¿Cómo que no? ¡Llevarás algo, aunque sea chiquito! — declaró Eri.

Todas miraron a Kagome expectantes a lo que ella diría. La miko suspiró.

—Ustedes ganas, ¡pero algo pequeño! — fue su última palabra.

Las chicas se miraron satisfechas y comenzaron a recorrer la tienda, buscando algo bonito que Kagome pudiera llevar.

Kagome por su parte, se escabulló a otro rincón de la tienda, donde había pinturas antiguas, en pergaminos y cuadros. Eran todos muy interesantes. Demonios, princesas, tennyōs, castillos, reinados, aldeas, ríos, lagos… En fin, pinturas de todo tipo.

Dos le llamaron la atención en especial. En una, había un demonio perro majestuoso. Se acercó a leer detenidamente las pequeñas y gastadas letras que había en una esquina de la pintura.

"Lord Inu-no-Taisho, guardián de las tierras del oeste"

Abrió los ojos como platos. Era una pintura del padre de InuYasha. Wow… Se veía un serio majestuoso. Se notaba que era un ser poderoso, y por lo que había escuchado del viejo Myōga, un demonio con un gran corazón.

Le parecía una lástima el hecho de que InuYasha nunca pudiera conocer a su padre, y que su madre muriera cuando él era solo un pequeño niño. No podía imaginarse lo difícil que pudo ser la infancia de InuYasha.

Siguió examinando la pintura del padre de InuYasha unos segundos más, y luego desvió su vista a la pintura de al lado.

En su rostro apareció un notorio sonrojo al ver la pintura, que estaba muy bien conservada, había que añadir.

Se acercó a leer lo que decía en la esquina del cuadro.

"El Gran Dios InuYasha y su esposa"

Momento, el sonrojo se convirtió rápidamente en una estruendosa carcajada, que por suerte, estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para que nadie la oyera.

¿InuYasha?

¿Un Dios?

¿Era en serio?

¡Era imposible!

Imaginarlo como era y más aun que los demás creyeran que él es un Dios.

¡InuYasha, el GRAN Dios!

Otra carcajada escapó de sus labios.

Respira… uno, dos, tres…

Se limpió una lagrimita que comenzaba a salir de su ojo derecho y volvió a mirar la pintura, tratando de no reír esta vez.

Esta vez sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de emoción.

¿Aquello seria cierto?

No podía dudarlo, era ella quien estaba ella pintura, siendo sostenida por la cintura por el hanyō.

Entonces…

¿Ella se casaría con InuYasha algún día?

Sonrió emocionada.

¡Se casaría con InuYasha!

Calma, Kagome… Todo a su debido tiempo. Aun era joven y tenia cosas por las cuales preocuparse, luego vería el momento de casarse y formar una familia.

Tomó el cuadro con delicadeza. Estaba decidida, se lo llevaría. Eso sí era algo que valía la pena.

Lo llevó hasta la caja, donde entregó uno de los dos papelitos y el cajero feliz se lo empacó.

Decidió dejarlo en la paquetería de la tienda, después de todo, tenía que buscar a sus amigas, que estaban en quien-sabe-donde husmeando cosas.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

— ¡Debemos decirle a Kagome-chan que lleve esto! — dijo emocionada Yuka.

— ¿Crees que funcione? — preguntó insegura Eri.

— ¡Seguro con la fuerza del amor funcionará! — dijo emocionada Ayumi.

A las otras dos se les resbaló una gotita por la sien.

— ¡Chicas! — escucharon que Kagome las llamaba. Seguro estaba buscándolas.

— ¡Estamos aquí, Kagome-chan! — le gritó Yuka.

Kagome, siguiendo la voz de su amiga, llegó hasta donde se encontraban.

— ¡Kagome-chan, tienes que llevar esto! — le dijo Eri poniendo una caja, como del tamaño de una caja de zapatos, llena de decorados, tallados, dibujos y pequeños adornos.

— ¿Una caja? ¿Para qué? — preguntó confundida.

—Es una caja mágica con las que se hacen hechizos de primavera. —dijo Ayumi con una sonrisa.

— ¿Hechizos de qué? — preguntó aun más confundida.

—De primavera. — repitió Ayumi.

— ¿Y eso de que nos sirve? — realmente no entendía nada, seguro que la cosa ni funcionaba.

—A nosotras no nos sirve para nada, ¡pero a ti sí, Kagome-chan! — dijo contenta Yuka.

— ¿A mí? ¿Para qué? —ahora sí que ya no entendía nada.

—Verás, aquí, en este pergamino—le mostró Eri un pergamino viejo y gastado. —dice que con esta caja pueden realizarse hechizos de primavera, que son, como es muy obvio, hechizos de amor.

— ¿Y eso de qué me sirve? — sus amigas comenzaban a preocuparla.

—Fácil, solo tenemos que hacer el hechizo para que tú y tu novio puedan desatar el amor. —dijo Ayumi con los ojos iluminados.

— ¡¿Qué QUÉ?! —oficialmente sus amigas estaban categorizadas como locas desde ese instante.

—Bueno, técnicamente lo que haremos es hechizar a tu novio para que solo tenga ojos para ti y se comporte amable y romántico contigo.

¿InuYasha amable y romántico? ¡Ni con un centenar de hechizos y pergaminos!

—Están locas. —declaró oficialmente Kagome.

—Al menos llevémosla para probar, ¿Si, Kagome-chan? — preguntó Ayumi con ojos de borrego.

Kagome pareció meditarlo, pero con la mirada que le lanzaban sus amigas no tuvo opción.

—Está bien, pero no creo que sirva de todos modos.

Las chicas se miraron entre si y sonrieron victoriosas. Se dirigieron a la caja para luego marcharse a comprar algo de almorzar

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

—Emm… Veamos cómo funciona. —dijo Eri repasando lo que decía el pergamino.

Se encontraban en ese momento sentadas en la hierba en un parque, que en esos momentos estaba vacío, casi como el centro comercial.

—Son demasiadas palabras.

Las demás rieron.

—A ver. —dijo Yuka arrebatándole el pergamino a Eri. — Dice que debes escribir el nombre de la persona que amas en un papel y luego ponerlo dentro de la caja.

Sin darle tiempo a Kagome, Ayumi tomó una hoja de papel y un lápiz y se los lanzó.

— ¡Hazlo! — le dijo emocionada.

Kagome, con las manos temblorosas, escribió "InuYasha" en el papel y luego lo dobló y lo depositó en la caja.

—Ahora—le dijo Yuka—pon tus manos sobre la caja cerrada.

Y otra vez sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, Ayumi tomó sus manos y las puso sobre la caja.

—Mm…—escucharon murmurar a Yuka. —Ahora, repite después de mí.

—En serio, chicas, no creo que esto sirva de algo. —dijo Kagome tratando de librarse.

—Tú solo piensa en tu novio y repite lo que yo diga. —le dijo Yuka.

La miko suspiró y susurró un "está bien".

—Bien, repite: Okia yagashi ho.

— ¿Qué? ¿Eso está en algún idioma? — preguntó Eri confundida.

—Creo que no…—dijo Yuka. —bueno, eso no importa. Kagome-chan, repite: Okia yagashi ho.

—Okia yagashi ho. —repitió de mala gana.

—Yahurai gamashe utio. —leyó Yuka. Kagome repitió lo que dijo.

—Isturare da amor, iontech ya takedo. —terminó de leer Yuka. Kagome repitió ahora divertida, pensando en la decepción que se llevarían sus amigas al saber que no funcionó. —Eso es todo. —dijo satisfecha.

—No hace falta que nos des las gracias. —dijo Eri.

—Una cosa más, Kagome-chan, aquí dice que puede llegar a tardar hasta un día en hacer efecto, ¡así que no te estés impaciente! —dijo Ayumi contenta.

— ¡Adiós, Kagome-chan! ¡Tenemos que irnos! — dijeron todas al mismo tiempo echando a correr en diferentes direcciones, sin darle espacio a por lo menos despedirse con la mano.

Bufó. De mala gana recogió el pergamino y la caja con cuidado. A pesar de todo eran reliquias valiosas. Se levantó y comenzó a caminar de regreso al templo.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

— ¡Tadaima! — gritó al entrar a su casa dejando los zapatos en la entrada.

—Konnichiwa, Kagome. —le dijo sonriente su madre. —InuYasha-kun está esperándote arriba.

— ¿eh? ¿InuYasha? ¿Cuándo llegó? —preguntó confundida.

—Como hace dos horas, dile que la cena pronto estará lista.

La miko asintió.

— ¡Nee-chan! — la saludó Sōta. — ¿Cómo te fue en la escuela?

— ¿Qué quieres que te preste? — su hermanito no solía preguntar sobre ella al menos que quisiera algo.

— ¿Me prestas tu libro de Naturales?

— ¿Para qué?

—Tengo que hacer una investigación y la computadora no enciende.

La miko suspiró y le asintió al niño, que feliz salió corriendo hacia un estante lleno de libros para buscar el libro de su hermana. Si… Sōta podía ser su amigo cuando le convenía.

Ni lenta ni perezosa subió las escaleras de su casa hasta llegar a su habitación. Al entrar lo primero que vió fue a InuYasha sentado en su cama jugando con Buyo.

—InuYasha. —el hanyō volteó a verla. — ¿Qué haces aquí?

El se encogió de hombro.

—Miroku hizo una tontería y Sango lo estuvo persiguiendo por toda la aldea, además estaba aburrido. —le contestó retándole importancia al asunto.

—… ¿no vas a obligarme a regresar hoy mismo? —dudó de hacer la pregunta.

—Keh… dijiste tres días, ¿no? Además, Naraku no ha dado señales ni nada por el estilo, a mí me da igual el que estés o no aquí. —dijo mostrándose indiferente.

Kagome sonrió. Esa era su actitud, al fin y al cabo.

—Mamá dice que pronto estará la cena. —dijo dejando sus cosas sobre el escritorio. El hanyō hizo un sonido en señal de haberla escuchado.

Kagome se sentó y comenzó a hacer sus tareas, que para su suerte no eran muchas.

Por muy extraño que parezca, el hanyō no tuvo intenciones de interrumpirla. A Kagome le preocupó esto.

—InuYasha. —le llamó Kagome.

— ¿Mmm? —fue el único sonido que salió de sus labios, sin prestarle atención realmente. — ¿Te ocurre algo?

—Keh… ¿Acaso no puedo solo estar aquí sin hacer nada? ¿No se supone que no te gusta que te esté molestando? —eso ya sonaba más como él.

—Bueno… Es solo que me parece extraño.

El hanyō bufó.

—Deja de decir estupideces, Kagome.

— ¿Seguro que no te ocurre nada? —esta pregunta la hizo estando frente a él como examinándolo.

— ¡Joder, Kagome! Ya te dije que no.

Y esa era una gran mentira. Desde hacia unas horas se sentía cansado y sin ganas de hacer absolutamente nada. Por eso mismo no estaba interrumpiendo a Kagome en lo que sea que estuviera haciendo. Pero que fastidiosa podía llegar a ser esa mujer.

— ¡Chicos, bajen a cenar! —se escuchó decir a la madre de Kagome desde abajo.

— ¡Ya vamos, mamá!

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Se revolvió en la cama. Aun era de madrugada, pero el sueño se le había ido hacía rato. Se asomó por el borde de la cama. InuYasha parecía dormir muy profundamente, como pocas veces lo hacía.

De pronto llegaron a su mente todas las imágenes de lo que había ocurrido el día anterior. Sus amigas estaban locas, creer que una caja pudiera hacer un hechizo, en esos tiempos sobre todo. En la época del Sengoku lo creería, pero allí. Nah… Debería dejar de pensar en esas estupideces. Estaba bien que sus amigas creyeran en lo que ellas quisieran.

De pronto imaginó que eso fuera real… ¿Cómo sería que InuYasha reaccionaría?

"Higurashi Kagome, deja de pensar en tonterías". Se dijo.

Volvió a observar a InuYasha y luego volteó su vista a la ventana. Estaba amaneciendo. Su alarma no sonaría porque era sábado, así que tenía toda la libertad de levantarse a la hora que le diera la gana.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama. Se sentía con todas las energías del mundo, en serio que no tenía sueño.

Se puso en pie y se levantó para abrir la ventana. Hacía calor. No sintió la presencia que había tras ella.

— ¿Kagome, koiishi, no puedes dormir? —escuchó la voz de InuYasha tras ella.

—No, de hecho yo…—se interrumpió a sí misma y abrió los ojos como platos volteando a ver al hanyō.

¿Acaso…? No, era imposible. ¿Le había dicho koiishi? ¿A ella? ¿InuYasha? Ah, entonces seguía dormida, no había ningún problema.

¿O no?

— ¿Cómo me dijiste? — preguntó incrédula.

El hanyō la miró confundido.

— ¿Te sientes bien, Kagome?

¿Lo habría imaginado? Ah, eso era, su necesidad de ser algo mas para el hanyō le había hecho imaginarse cosas. Uff… Qué susto.

—N-No, nada, debí haberlo imaginado. —dijo en un suspiro de alivio.

— ¿Imaginar qué, koiishi?

Mierda.

¿Lo había hecho de nuevo?

—Osuwari.

La cara del hanyō fue estrepitosamente azotada contra el suelo. Kagome solo pudo escuchar como un pequeño gemido de dolor debido al golpe.

Luego, InuYasha se levantó como si nada y volvió su vista a Kagome, quien lo miraba entre nerviosa y confundida.

— ¿Y? — fue lo que salió de los labios de la muchacha. El hanyō la miró sin comprender. — ¿Por qué no me estás gritando? Á preguntó ella confundida.

—Si me mandaste al suelo es porque hice algo mal, ¿no?

Okay, definitivamente este no era InuYasha. Alguien se lo debía haber cambiado.

Con cautela se acercó a él y le puso una mano en la frente, para ver si tenía fiebre.

—No tienes fiebre, ¿estás bien? — él frunció el ceño y asintió, aparentemente confundido por las palabras de la muchacha.

Bien, ¿Quién era el culpable del secuestro de InuYasha? Porque este definitivamente no era él.

— ¿P-Por qué me dices… koiishi? —dijo tragando saliva.

—Pues… eres mi mujer, ¿no?

Si antes estaba en shock, no tenía idea de cómo estaba ahora.

— ¿T-Tú qué? — tartamudeó con un adorable, según el hanyō, sonrojo en las mejillas.

El hanyō la atrajo a su cuerpo sin darle tiempo a reaccionar y unió sus labios con los de ella, quien abrió sus ojos a más no poder, intensificando su sonrojo.

"Me está… ¿besando?" fue lo único que pasó por su mente antes de que él moviera un poco sus labios, rozándolos con delicadeza.

Y en ese instante mandó todo a la mierda y pasó sus brazos por el cuello del chico, acercándolo más a ella.

El beso era suave, bastante cariñoso, sin tener intenciones de que pasara más allá de eso.

—InuYasha…—suspiró cuando sus labios se separaron. Escuchó al hanyō decir su nombre en un susurro. —Y-Yo…

—Sabes que te quiero, ¿cierto, Kagome? —le escuchó decir.

"Te quiero…"

Le había dicho que la quería. En serio lo había dicho.

Esperen, rebobinen, pausa.

¡Ese no era InuYasha!

InuYasha no llegaría simplemente diciéndole que la quería, o a solo besarla, o a decirle koiishi, ¡o a ser mandado al suelo sin protestar!

Rápidamente lo empujó lejos de ella y lo miró con furia contenida.

— ¿Dónde está InuYasha? — le preguntó de forma firme y directa. Aunque… el collar lo había mandado al suelo, ¿no? Y ese conjuro solo funcionaba con InuYasha.

— ¿De qué estás hablando, Kagome? — le preguntó visiblemente confundido.

—Kagome. —dijo la madre de Kagome entrando a su habitación. —Buenos días, InuYasha-kun. Kagome, hija, con Sōta y tu abuelo iremos a ver a tu tía Kaoru, nos llamaron diciendo que su bebé ya nació y queremos estar con ella. Te quedarás para poder ponerte al día con lo que te queda de la escuela. Ya salimos, nos vemos hija. Sé que estarás bien porque InuYasha-kun está aquí. ¡Sayonara!

Lo que dijo su madre fue tan rápido que apenas pudo entender lo que dijo.

¿Su tía Kaoru estaba embarazada?

¿Iban a irse?

¿Sin ella?

¿Dejándola con InuYasha o quien fuera que fuese él?

— ¡Matte! —gritó siguiendo a su madre, pero al salir lo único que vió fue la puerta cerrándose.

Sintió como un brazo se deslizaba por su cintura, atrayéndola al cálido pecho del hanyō de una forma muy tierna que la hizo sonrojar de nuevo.

—No te preocupes, sabes que yo te protejo, koiishi.

Mierda. ¡InuYasha no podía estar así! ¡La ponía demasiado nerviosa! No tenía idea de que hacer.

—Y-Yo… Iré a preparar algo de comer. —dijo apartándose de él con lentitud dirigiéndose a la cocina.

InuYasha no la siguió. Kagome suspiró, aunque no sabía si de frustración o de alivio. Sacó unos envases de ramen, los llenó de agua y los metió al microondas.

Se asomó por la puerta de la cocina pero no vió al hanyō por ningún lugar.

— ¿InuYasha? — nadie respondió.

Se había ido. Aparentemente, claro.

Se sentó en una de las sillas del comedor y jugó con sus dedos nerviosa. ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Cómo podía lograr que InuYasha volviera a ser el mismo? No es que le molestara que fuera tierno y atento, ¡pero no era InuYasha!

"Piensa, Kagome, piensa".

¡El hechizo!

¡Por supuesto! El hechizo que hizo con sus amigas era la única explicación.

Se levantó prácticamente aventando la silla y corrió escaleras arriba. Abrió los ojos como platos al entrar a su habitación. En la cama había muchas flores de diferente tipo, características de la estación en que estaba.

Kami-sama. ¿InuYasha las había llevado hasta allí? Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de emoción. Nunca habían hecho algo tan lindo por ella.

"La caja y el pergamino, Kagome" se recordó mentalmente.

Sin perder tiempo comenzó a buscar la caja en su mochila, en donde la había guardado para mientras encontraba un mejor lugar.

— ¿Te ha gustado? —sintió el cálido aliento del hanyō en su oreja al mismo tiempo que sus brazos le abrazaban por la cintura atrayéndola hacia su pecho. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al sentir que InuYasha besaba su cuello. Mierda, eso en serio se sentía muy bien. — ¿Koiishi?

—I-InuYasha, yo… ¿Q-Qué haces? —logró articular mientras sentía que él le daba la vuelta para besarla. Sintió sus piernas flaquear y se sujetó del haori del chico para no caer, aunque dudaba mucho que él permitiera eso.

Oh, lograr que regresara a la normalidad iba a ser realmente un reto.

Sintió que una de las manos del hanyō acariciaba su espalda lentamente hasta quedarse quietas en su cadera.

—I-InuYasha… ¿Qué haces? —susurró mareada al sentirlo tan cerca.

—Amarte… ¿no puedo, koibito? —fue lo que contestó antes de volver a besarla, ahora de una manera más energética.

Gimió al sentir que él lamía con delicadeza su labio inferior. Sintió como las manos de él se colaban despacio bajo su blusa.

Momento.

¿Bajo su blusa?

— ¡Kya! —chilló empujándolo lejos de ella y llevando una mano al pecho, como tratando de calmar a su alocado corazón.

— ¿Qué ocurre? ¿No te gusta, Kagome? —preguntó el hanyō con su mirada penetrando en los ojos chocolates de ella.

—Yo-yo…—tartamudeó.

¿Qué si le había gustado?

¡Le había encantado! Pero InuYasha no estaba en sus casillas, y no podía entregarse a él de esa forma.

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan malditamente tentador?

Maldito InuYasha.

— ¿Kagome? —la voz del hanyō la trajo de vuelta de su ensoñación.

—InuYasha yo… la verdad, yo…

— ¿No te ha gustado?

—Yo, no, bueno, ¡sí!, pero… no… está bien, InuYasha tú, debes recobrar tu verdadera personalidad. Por… Por favor vete.

—Pero Kagome…

—Por favor, ¿sí?

El hanyō accedió y salió por la ventana.

Suspiró sonoramente y trató de hacer conciencia de lo que había pasado.

Debía hacer que InuYasha volviera. Ella lo quería así, tal cual era.

Se dio la vuelta revisó su mochila. Sacó la caja junto con el pergamino, el cual abrió sin perder tiempo.

—El hechizo de blablablabla […] Y… ¡No dice nada de cómo revertirlo! ¿Qué haré ahora? ¿Cómo lograré que InuYasha vuelva a ser el mismo? —sollozó angustiada.

Lo necesitaba. Necesitaba a InuYasha devuelta. Necesitaba a su compañero, a su amigo, a su confidente, a su protector y guardián, a su InuYasha… Al InuYasha del que ella se había enamorado.

"¿Qué haré ahora?".

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Había intentado todo lo que se le ocurrió. Sacó el papel, lo rompió, agitó la caja, releyó el pergamino, recitó de nuevo el conjuro, y ¡nada!

No se le ocurría más nada que hacer. Sin poder evitarlo un sollozo escapó de sus labios y una lágrima solitaria rodó por su mejilla.

— ¿Kagome? ¿Por qué lloras, koiishi? —volteó a ver al hanyō, quien recién había entrado a la habitación.

Otro sollozo escapó de sus labios y se lanzó a los brazos de InuYasha rompiendo en llanto. El hanyō la acogió en su pecho sin decir nada y dejó que ella se desahogara. Acarició su espalda con lentitud, buscando calmarla.

—Lo siento… ¡como lo siento, InuYasha! — sollozó.

— ¿Por qué, koiishi? Tú no me has hecho nada.

— ¡Claro que sí! ¡Si tan solo no hubiera escuchado a mis amigas con eso de recitar aquel conjuro, tú no estarías así! —siguió sollozando con pequeños hipidos ahora. — ¡Todo es mi culpa! ¡Y ahora no sé cómo hacer que vuelvas a la normalidad! —siguió llorando a lágrima viva.

—Pero, Kagome, koiishi, te repito que no me has hecho nada.

— ¡tú no lo entiendes! ¡Ahora estás así y no sabes cómo eras en realidad! ¡Tú no eres tan amable InuYasha, ni tan cariñoso! ¡Quiero que me grites! ¡Qué pelees conmigo! ¡Quiero oírte maldecir, quejarte, llamarme tonta! ¡Quiero tenerte de vuelta, InuYasha! ¡Quiero que vuelvas a ser tú!

Se separó de él y limpió las lágrimas que escapaban por sus ojos y tomó la caja entre sus manos.

— ¡Todo por esta maldita cosa! ¡Y por mí por hacerle caso a mis amigas! ¡¿Por qué?! — gritó y lanzó la caja al piso, logrando que esta, al ser tan delicada y antigua, terminara hecha pedazos.

— ¿Qué mierda…?—oyó mascullar al hanyō y dejó de llorar automáticamente dándose la vuelta. Lo vió sujetándose la cabeza, como si esta le doliera. —Joder, me duele la cabeza.

Kagome soltó otro sollozo, pero esta vez de alivio.

Al escuchar esto el hanyō levanto la cabeza y la vió con horror.

—K-Kagome… ¿P-Por qué lloras? — ¡Como odiaba verla llorar!

Kagome sonrió en medio de su llanto y se lanzó a sus brazos chillando su nombre.

— ¡Oh, InuYasha! ¡Has vuelto, has vuelto! —gritaba feliz. El hanyō confundido, solo atinó a rodearla con sus brazos y dejarla llorar en su pecho.

— ¿Vuelto? ¿Me fui? —preguntó confundido.

La chica sonrió aun más y le abrazó por el cuello juntando sus labios torpemente. Esta vez fue el hanyō quien abrió los ojos y se sonrojó. La miko se separó de sus labios y volvió a abrazarle.

—Has vuelto…—susurró feliz.

—K-Kagome qué… ¿qué ha pasado?

— ¡Como lo siento! ¡Todo fue culpa mía, InuYasha! No, No debí hacer lo que hice, por favor, perdóname.

No entendía absolutamente nada de lo que la chica le hablaba, pero sabía perfectamente que no era un buen momento para preguntar.

—Está bien, Kagome solo… ya no llores. —la miko asintió feliz sin dejar de abrazarle.

Emocionada lo besó de nuevo, solo que esta vez él cerró los ojos al instante y correspondió al beso de forma suave.

Maldita sea, ¿por qué esa mujer tenía que saber tan bien?

Un poco dudoso lamió el labio inferior de la chica, quien soltó un pequeño gemido aferrándose más a él.

Sin perder tiempo pidió permiso con su lengua de entrar a su boca, y ella gustosa se lo concedió. Sus lenguas batallaron y las manos del hanyō se posicionaron en sus caderas, acercándola a él de una forma más íntima.

Kagome solo sentía como su cuerpo se sentía acalorado y con la necesidad de que el hanyō la tocara. Lo sintió apretar sus caderas y gimió entre el beso.

Sentía algo concentrarse en su zona íntima. Acaso… ¿se estaba excitando?

No tuvo tiempo de pensar más en eso cuando se sintió liberada de su camisa y su sostén. El hanyō sin perder tiempo los había destrozado con sus garras y acariciaba con necesidad la espalda desnuda de la muchacha, quien solo atinó a gemir por lo bajo.

Se separó de los labios de ella para poder verla. El deseo nublaba los ojos de ambos. Ahora, ni aunque quisiera podría detenerse, su miembro estaba duro y clamando por atención, e iba a dársela.

Comenzó un camino de besos húmedos por el cuello de la miko, quien acariciaba su espalda y lo abrazaba de forma pasional. La oyó gemir cuando mordió su cuello para luego lamer su clavícula. Volvió a sus labios besándolos fieramente y se deshizo de su haori y del gi blanco, quedando con el pecho descubierto. Podía sentir como las manos de Kagome lo acariciaban desde el pecho hasta los músculos de su espalda. Jadeó.

Tomó a la miko por la nuca juntando sus bocas lo más que podía. La otra mano abarcó su seno derecho y lo apretó sin ser brusco ni delicado. Un gemido se escapó de la garganta de Kagome al sentirlo acariciarla y besarla de esa forma.

La levantó de las caderas logrando de esta manera que ella lo rodeara con sus piernas y la dejó caer en la cama. La chica solo jadeó y sin pasar ni un solo segundo sintió al hanyō acomodarse entre sus piernas volviendo a besarla con fiereza.

Sentía que moriría ahí mismo. Otro gemido se le escapó al sentir al hanyō rozar sus sexos aun por sobre la ropa. Ella también movió sus caderas incitándolo.

— ¡InuYasha! —se le escapó un gritito al sentir que el abandonaba su boca y dirigía sus labios directamente hacia su pezón. Apretó la cabeza del hanyō hacia su pecho demostrándole que le gustaban sus caricias y que no quería que parase.

Él, mientras tanto, se encargaba de succionar uno de sus pezones y pellizcar el otro, sintiéndolos duros y deliciosos.

La embistió aun con la ropa puesta, logrando que ambos soltaran un gemido ahogado.

—Kagome…—dijo jadeante rozando sus labios con los de ella, quien lo miraba expectante. —Ai shiteru.

A Kagome se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y lo besó ardientemente, rebosando de felicidad.

—Oh, InuYasha, yo-yo Ahh…—gimió al sentirlo dar otra embestida. —También te amo.

Volvió a besarla y rompió lo que quedaba de sus ropas. Tanteo la zona de entre las piernas de Kagome, quien soltó un gemido ahogado al sentirlo tocar ese lugar tan privado que nadie jamás, aparte de ella y su madre, habían tocado.

Movió sus caderas contra los dedos de InuYasha, quien acariciaba con sutileza, pidiéndole de esa forma que aumentara sus caricias.

Y lo hizo, introdujo sus dedos en ella, sintiéndola húmeda y caliente. Soltó un gruñido y comenzó a masturbarla furiosamente.

— ¡Ahh! ¡InuYasha! —gimió la chica.

Oh, diablos. Si así se sentía cuando la tocada con sus dedos no podía imaginarse lo que sentiría cuando la tomara completamente.

Sacó sus dedos de ella, quien soltó un gemido de reproche, y los llevó a su boca para saborearlos.

Kagome se sonrojó más de lo que ya estaba al verlo lamer sus dedos. Eso la hacía sentir avergonzada. Aunque también era algo muy erótico.

Apresuradamente se deshizo de su hakama y tomó las piernas de Kagome colocando su sexo en su entrada, sintiendo con su miembro la humedad de la cavidad de la miko.

Kagome solo suspiró antes de sentirlo entrar de una estocada, logrando que soltara un grito de placer. Creyó que le dolería, pero era tan solo una leve molestia, que se esfumó en cuanto el hanyō comenzó a moverse fieramente dentro de ella, jadeando y gimiendo su nombre.

— ¡Ahh! ¡Mmjh! ¡InuYahh! ¡Ahh! ¡InuYasha! Sí... ¡ah!

Mierda, nunca sintió jamás algo tan adictivo. Kagome era tan malditamente estrecha y estaba tan caliente y húmeda, que sentía que fallecería de placer.

La penetraba de forma brusca, y es que no podía controlarse. Solo podía sentir el placer del acto que estaba compartiendo con Kagome. ¡Ja! Desde ese momento Kagome era completamente suya. No dejaría que nadie la tocase. Le pertenecía a él. Solo a él.

— ¡I-InuYasha! Ah…—gimió suavemente al sentirlo salir de ella y luego besarla con pasión contenida. — ¿Q-Qué ocurre? —preguntó jadeante. ¿Acaso no lo estaba haciendo bien? ¿A él no le gustaba?

—Mierda, Kagome, ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan malditamente adictiva? —fue lo que dijo antes de introducirse en ella de nuevo, penetrándola de forma animal, logrando que los gritos que salían de sus bocas les rasgaran la garganta.

De pronto se detuvo y antes de que ella preguntara le dio la vuelta haciendo que quedara boca abajo en la cama.

Kagome comprendió lo que quería, después de todo, él era medio demonio perro, era lógico que le gustara esa posición, ¿no? Se apoyó sobre sus manos y rodillas antes de sentirlo entrar nuevamente, arrancándole un grito de la garganta.

La tomaba por las caderas y de vez en cuando apretaba sus glúteos.

¿Por qué toda ella tenía que ser tan hermosa, deliciosa y adictiva?

La abrazó por la espalda apretando sus pechos sin dejar de embestirla. Escuchando el sonido de sus caderas chocar sin compasión.

Sentía como algo se acumulaba en su bajo vientre. Escuchó a Kagome dando un grito de entera satisfacción antes de sentir como ella le apretaba deliciosamente sobre su miembro, sintiendo como si liberase algo desde la cúspide del placer. Viendo como de entre su unión salía otro liquido aparte de los jugos de Kagome, algo viscoso y de color blanco.

Se dejó caer sobre ella agotado y le dio la vuelta atrayéndola a su pecho.

La miko lo besó de forma suave, ya más relajada. Él solo la acogió en su pecho y la dejó dormir un rato. Él también lo haría, estaba en serio cansado.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Se despertó unas horas más tarde y tanteo la zona a su lado, buscando el calor de su amante. Cuál fue su sorpresa al no encontrar nada. Abrió sus ojos instantáneamente y se incorporó tapándose con la sabana. Había pasado, ya que estaba desnuda, pero… ¿Dónde estaba InuYasha?

—Despertaste. —dio un respingo al escuchar la voz del hanyō y volteó a ver hacia la ventana. Allí estaba él, vestido y con un ligero sonrojo en el rostro.

—InuYasha…

—Kagome, lo que pasó, yo… quería decirte que… yo…—tartamudeó.

Lágrimas se asomaron de los ojos de la miko. ¿Se arrepentía de lo que habían hecho?

— ¿K-Kagome? ¿P-Por qué lloras?

— ¿Te arrepientes…? ¿Te arrepientes de lo que pasó entre nosotros?

— ¿Qué? ¡No! C-claro que no, no seas estúpida.

Vió a Kagome limpiarse una lágrima.

— ¿Entonces?

—Yo… bueno, yo quería decirte… quiero que… seas mi compañera, mi… esposa. —dijo con la mirada gacha y un sonrojo adornando sus mejillas.

— ¿Lo… lo dices en serio?

— ¡C-Claro que sí! ¡¿Crees que diría semejante cosa si fuera en broma?! —le gritó nervioso.

Kagome le sonrió y emocionada, olvidando su desnudez, se lanzó a los brazos de InuYasha.

—Claro que me casare contigo, InuYasha. —dijo antes de besarlo.

Supo que estaba perdido cuando puso sus manos en la espalda desnuda de ella.

—Kagome…—dijo con voz ronca bajando sus manos hacia su cadera.

—Está bien, InuYasha.

Y entonces volvió a hacerle el amor.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Habían pasado ya los tres días que había pedido. Se encontraba admirando el cuadro antigua donde salían ella e InuYasha, que estaba colgado en la pared del centro de su habitación.

—Kagome. —escuchó que el hanyō la llamaba. —Debemos irnos.

La miko asintió con una sonrisa y se dirigieron de nuevo al pozo. Aun tenían que terminar su misión en contra de Naraku y la esfera, solo que ahora, las cosas habían cambiado… Solo un poco.

Desde entonces, oficialmente, amaba la primavera.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

**N/A: **La verdad siempre me pregunté qué pasaría si Kagome se encontrara una pintura antigua que tuviera a InuYasha. En serio esta idea me tenía rondando por la cabeza desde hacía ya rato. :) ¡Por ahí nos leemos!

Atte.: Tsuki-chan Scout


End file.
